See older history...
2014 March 17 Mar 14 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 5.7.1 released ** Faster Load Times! 11 Mar 14 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 5.7 released ** Bug fixes and New Features February 20 Feb 14 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 5.6 released ** Bug fixes and New Features January 30 Jan 14 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 5.5 released ** Bug fixes and New Features 2013 December 20 Dec 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 5.4 released ** Bug fixes 13 Dec 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 5.3 released ** New features and bug fixes! ** (Boosts are working again!) November 20 Nov 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 5.2 released ** Bug fixes 12 Nov 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 5.1 released ** Bug fixes ** Can you defeat the Snow Queen? October 29 Oct 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 5.0.1 released ** Minor bug fixes 21 Oct 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 5.0 released ** Come see what Halloween adventures await you in Paradise Cove! ** New equipment interface 10 Oct 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 4.9 released ** Lots of spook-tacular new quests to celebrate Halloween!!! 08 Oct 13 *Paradise Cove Android Version 3.20.04 released ** Bug fixes September 20 Sep 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 4.8 released ** Bug fixes 01 Sep 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 4.7.1 released ** Bug fixes August 27 Aug 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 4.7 released ** Bug fixes and performance updates 20 Aug 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 4.6 released ** A surprise is in the works for a few lucky players... 6 Aug 13 *Paradise Cove Android Version 3.20.00 released ** Battle Boosts added ** The Crafting Workshop added ** Daily Bonus added ** Equipment added ** Resources added ** Missing iOS quests added. July 01 Jul 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 4.4 released ** Special July 4th content added June 18 Jun 13 *Paradise Cove Android Version 2.60.04 released ** Loading bug fixes. 13 Jun 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 4.3 released ** Invite Facebook friends to Crew your Ships! 11 Jun 13 *Paradise Cove Android Version 2.60.03 released ** Bug fixes. 04 Jun 13 *Paradise Cove Android Version 2.60.02 released ** Bug fixes. May 17 May 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 4.2 released ** Bug Fixes. ** Improved ship voyage and collection process. ** Easily see your resource inventory. ** Improved alerts for crafting recipes and available trades. ** Place Wonders in your game while still finding relics! ** ....and a new Wonder of the World on the way! 16 May 13 *Paradise Cove Android Version 2.60.01 released ** Bug fixes. 08 May 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 4.1 released **New! Win rare bonus prizes by defeating pirates and new battling layout. **Easy to use Wanted List with labels for Game Center friends and Facebook friends. **Bug Fixes April 24 Apr 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 4.0.1 released **New and simplified crafting experience to help you find the resources you need! **Bug Fixes 03 Apr 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 3.9.3 released **All new quests and pirates **Bug Fixes March 20 Mar 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 3.9.2 released **Bug Fixes **Crash Fix!!!! 18 Mar 13 *Paradise Cove Android Version 2.60 released ** Mermaids. ** Battle List ** Limited Time Quests 13 Mar 13 *Paradise Cove iOS Version 3.9 released **Bugs Fixed February 14 Feb 13 * Paradise Cove iOS Version 3.8 released ** Bugs Fixed January 25 Jan 13 * Paradise Cove iOS Version 3.7 released ** Bugs Fixed 07 Jan 13 * Paradise Cove iOS Version 3.6 released ** Bugs Fixed 2012 December 07 Dec 12 * Paradise Cove iOS Version 3.4.1 released ** Bugs Fixed 05 Dec 12 * Holiday Adventure Version 3.3 released :* New quests to save the Holidays with cool prizes! :* Challenge friends to defeat more pirates and win rewards! :* Lots of new merchants and decorations to unlock! 01 Dec 12 * Paradise Cove: Holiday Adventure released November 13 Nov 12 * Paradise Cove iOS Version 3.3 released :* Special Merchants, Houses, and Decorations -- available for a limited time only! :* Daily Bonus Feature! Earn Rubies and other gems by playing every day! :* Collect more rare resources and get notified when you get something cool! :* Bug Fixes October 25 Oct 12 * Paradise Cove iOS Version 3.2 released IMG_0340.PNG|New Navigation Menu on bottom New Menu.PNG|New Main Menu Treasure Bonus.png|New Bonus Feature Appstore 3.2.png|New App button :* SPECIAL Halloween content! Help the restless spirit of the island find peace for a rare avatar and ship! :* Equipment to strengthen your ships and attack your friends! :* Rare, limited time offers that you can only get if you upgrade! :* Better menus! :* Bug fixes :* Dolphins are back! (For Some Players) :* Everyone has received an extra coconut :* New Button - Home Screen :* New Quest :* New Features ::* Trade (NPC "Trade Ships" now appear) ::* Relics ::* Wonder ::* Free Daily Bonus (For Some Players) 17 Oct 12 * First "limited number" merchant added, Glass Bead Blower, and roll out of free mermaid spins has started. 11 Oct 12 * Changes to Cocoa Merchant and Soap Merchant (not yet updated on wiki) noticed ...They now pay a whole lot more :D. More info on this forum thread. 05 Oct 12 * Paradise Cove v.3.1 Released: ::* Bug fixes! September 28 Sept 12 * New quests Released: Running of the Bulls and To Cure a Curse. 25 Sept 12 * Paradise Cove v.3.0.1 Released: ::* iOS 6 improvements! ::*Bug fixes! * New quests Released: Driven to Success and Mermaid Challenge Round 1. 22 Sept 12 * New feature added - Ships can now be equipped with items (for some people). * New quest Released: Somewhere That's Green. * Change to Tuna Merchant's price, it now cost rubies instead of coins. 19 Sept 12 * Winners of the Design a Merchant Competition have been announced: ::* Aviary Merchant ::* Truffle Farmer and ::* Hammock Merchant * New quest Released: Entrancing Song. 15 Sept 12 * New quest Released: Wish Quest 12 Sept 12 * Paradise Cove v.3.0 Released: ::* Multi-device Play! ::* Better iPad menus! Category:Pages of Interest